Renesmee Cullen
Renesmee is a half mortal and half immortal child she is the, child of Bella and Edward she was born September 11th 2006. A hald vampire hald human hybrid she is a member of the Olympic Coven a young female. She has two gifts: Tactile thought projection plus a Anti sheild. ''Description'' "Her tiny little face was absolutely perfect that it stunned me! She was even more beutiful then her father. Unbelivable. Imposible. Renesmee is decribed as a young pale beauty with bronze curls pale skin chocolate brown eyes She is Edwards miracle she is beautiful. She had a cute chuby face and light pale lips she feeds on animal blood. She has pale pink lips that are hardly see-able she has a small complex body that curves. She has chalky white skin and punk blushy cheeks that are a bright pink. Personality "She is special, that little one, hard to resist." -Tanya on Renesmee Renesmee is a very kind, overwhelmingly intelligent, fun loving child, she has a competitive streak that prompts her to accept Jacob's hunting challenges which keeps her motivated to drink animal blood. As a vampire's mind is highly superior then a humans Renesmee's mind gets into high geer even before she was born . She finds out that her movments in the womp have been hurting her mother. She can memorize anything she see's or experiences and understand's people without much problem. Renesmee is more then capable to control her thirst then most new born vampires she can survive on ever human food or blood. She is really bright and always knows what she is doing when it really dosent seem like it. She also likes to hear the voice's of her parents as well as reading books and lisening to music as one of her traits that she gets from her parents. Renesmee is fascinated by everyone in her surroundings, despite their being different species. She can lisen and understand people in manyy different types of speech and text. She likes Bella her mother to read her stories, but hates hearing the same ones twice, expecting therefore to hear new ones. Special Traits "How much is she like you? How much like me? Or like i was anyway, it seems a fairly even divide." -Bella and Edward Cullen disscussing Renesmee traits. Rensemee, often called Nessie for short, is a human hybrid. She is a beautiful child and is fairly alike to her parents by liking the same thinks and all together creating a immence relationship. Her body temperature is slightly higher then a humans. Her skin sparkles in the light like a million diamonds on her face her skin is so white you can hardly see her nose. But her pinky color just about shows her triangler nose. Unlike her vampire family she can sleep when ever she wants and can feed on either animal blood or normal human food, she will cary on growing till about seven when a normal vampire would grow to about seventeen she is hard to resist and can attract un-wanted company human or vampire. As once Tanya described her as being hard to resist in Breaking Dawn , she is also desribed as being special and different comparing to her half mortal and half immortal staus. Her scent is a mix od both human and vampire scent she also shares the ability to have the same speed as a vampire and can run about 100 mph or more. Relationships Jacob Black "The gravity of the earth no longer tied me to the place where i stood." "It was the baby girl in the blonde vampires arms that held me here now." "Renesmee." -Jacob upon imprinting on Renesmee. Jacob black inprinted on Renesmee as soon as he saw her they have a very deep relationship that goes on an on they are quite close. Bella is Renesmee's mother who nearly died due in pregnacy they are very close. Jacob is very close to Rensemee with a strong relationship with her they spend quite alot of their time hunting and exploring the woods.